


Cú Alter x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Possessive Valentine (Request)

As Valentines Day got closer, Alter made it more and more impossible to hide Masters attempts to put together a nice surprise. 

 

It was like a part of him had to always be touching her, even if it was just the point of his tail.

 

It was especially bad in public.

 

"Alter, I'm trying to eat."

 

His nose was running along her cheek and then behind her ear, making her shiver as his breath blew softly across the sensitive flesh.  One hand rested on the table as the claws of the other traced up and down her hips and waist as his tail lay across her lap. 

 

"I am not preventing you from eating.  I am just ensuring no one perceives you as anything but mine."

 

"I don't think that's possible.  Not a single servant here is unaware of who you are in relation to me."

 

"So naive Master.  You are quite the topic of conversation as of late and with Valentines Day coming up, I don't want anyone thinking they have a right to any part of your affection."

 

"I didn't realize you controlled who I showed affection to."  Her voice was sharp and she looked at him with hard eyes.  There are a lot of servant I would like to thank for all their help since I became a Master.  Just because I do a nice gesture doesn't mean I wish to bed them."  She finished her food and dropped Alters' tail off her lap before standing and taking her trash to throw away.  "I would appreciate you giving me space.  You are smothering me with your possessiveness."  Then she got up and walked away. 

 

From that day until Valentines Day, Alter hung back and watched as she "talked" with other Servants and helped out where she could. 

 

The hardest apart was the other Servants blatant inquiries into if she was going to give them Valentines.

 

"So little dove, shall I expect a valentine tomorrow?"  Merlin said as his magic created a bird that flew around their bodies leaving a trail of magic in their wake.

 

She giggled.  "Guess you will have to wait and see."  She winked. 

 

"Hey mongrel!  I expect an adequate amount of chocolate seeing how much of a pain in the ass helping you has been."

 

"Is that so?  Is your harem not giving you enough already King of Uruk?"  She smirks.

 

"My lady."  Arthur bowed.  "A token of your affection would warm my heart until the end of days." 

 

Master blushed, which made Alter growl and thrash his tail as he watched from a distance.

 

"Your highness I highly doubt that, but I will consider it."

 

"Thank you lady."  He took her hand and kissed it.

 

That was the last straw.  Alter materialized next to Master and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder and taking her back to their room. 

 

"Alter that was so rude!"

 

He said nothing as she beat his back with her fists. 

 

———————————

When they got back to the room, Alter places her on the bed and pinned her underneath him.  She looked at him with frustration but also with what he thought was a twinge of desire.

 

"Why do you insist on parading yourself in front of other men, silently taunting them for affection?"

 

"I am doing no such thing!"  She huffed as her breathing became elevated, making her ample breasts rise and fall seductively.

 

"Is that so?  Then you don't want other men to put their lips on you like I do?"  Alter leaned down and gently kissed from her ear to her collarbone causing Master to turn her neck to the side so he had better access.

 

"Why would I want that?"  Her voice slightly breathy. 

 

"Maybe you no longer desire me." 

 

His words in her ear were intoxicating.  Placing her hands on either side of his face, she pulled him in for a rough kiss.

 

Purring, he broke the kiss and placed a claw under her shirt before creating enough tension to slice it open.  "That just proves you are needy.  It doesn't prove you want only me."

 

"Alter don't be sil....". Then her mouth opened in a gasp as her back arched from his touch.

 

With her bra now exposed, Alter placed his claw under the middle of it and pulled up, easily slicing through the fabric and soft metal.  With her perfect breasts exposed, he enveloped the right with his lips as the pad of his thumb ran across the nipple of the other. 

 

Her hands instantly slid under his hood and tangled in his hair as she whined and pulled her knees up to press against his body desperately wanting contact with all of him. 

 

"Do you see someone else when I do this?"  He whispered huskily in her mind as his lips traveled from her nipple to kiss around the soft flesh surrounding her nipple.

 

She shook her head back and forth as he pulled his face off her right breast and placing it at her left. 

 

He smiled and began teasing her neglected breast.

 

"Are you sure?  Because you seemed to like it when Arthur kissed your hand.  Maybe you want his lips to touch other parts of your body." 

 

That's when Master pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face. 

 

Alter stared at her in surprise mixed with anger. 

 

"How dare you!  I was caught by surprise and it made me uncomfortable!  How could you ever think I would want anyone but you!  And to be honest, if anyone is cheating its you!  You won't even touch me unless the other male Servants are around and when the girls are there, they fawn all over you!"

 

Alter growls and grabs her by the back of her head pulling her face in front of his.  "Do you not realize how hard it is not to take what's mine every second of every day?"  I have to touch you when they are around since I don't want people to think I hurt you with all the marks I want to leave."

 

Her eyes go wide.

 

"If I could keep you hidden in this room to myself I would, but that wouldn't make you happy."

 

Then his eyes hood slightly, the anger disappears and his cheek presses against hers as his soft voice resounds in her ear.  "I want you to love only me."

 

She sighs as her hands press against his

chest forcing him to lay on his back so she can straddle him.  "I do love only you."  She says as her index finger traces his lips before she leans down and kisses him.  "Do you love only me?"

 

His chest rumbles as his hands slide up her thighs and across her ass until they hook into the elastic of her thong.  "I loved you from the moment I saw you.  You had no say in the matter."  Then he sliced through the strip of fabric that runs across her sex before slicing again through the elastic around her waist with the claws of his right hand, discarding the fabric to the side. 

 

"Then love me more Alter."  Her face is needy as she takes his left hand and places it at her sex.

 

"She had never put him where she wanted him, he had always just taken, but he found his desire for her increase with every demand she made, silent or voiced. 

 

"Is that a Command Master?"  His lips turned up in a smirk.

 

She took his other hand and placed his index and middle fingers to her mouth as she began licking and sucking them. 

 

"No.  I'm begging you."  She said in his mind as her hips rocked against the fingers stimulating her clit under her skirt.

 

He couldn't hold back any longer.  Dematerializing his armor, he removed his left hand briefly to guide her down so her slick opening caresses his tip.  He wanted her, had wanted her, so badly so often and to think she would have let him......he was angry at himself. 

 

"Please Alter. Don't be gentle."

 

His mind exploded and he slid inside her with one rough stroke drinking in her cry and subsequent moans as his had returned to the sensitive bud.  He would

make her his over and over until her mind could think of nothing but him. 

 

She grabbed his hair and pulled him

to a seated position so she could bite his neck and suck on the sensitive flesh, leaving a mark of her own. 

 

He barely remembered to retract his claws before dragging his fingers down her back as his brain swam from the scent and feel of her. 

 

"Mark me Alter.  Mark me all over my body.  Make me think of nothing but you."

 

That is exactly what he did.  By the end she had had marks on her, neck, breasts, chest, stomach, inner thigh, ass, back, wrists (it was hard to not bite her and draw the blood from the prominent veins there before staunching the bleeding with his saliva), and legs.  Even her sex felt raw from how much he sucked on it as his head buried in between her thick thighs, drawing his name from her lips over and over.

 

She didn't complain, nor did she seem to want to.  When her orgasm came as his lips were between her legs, he tried to pull away and enter her one final time, but she turned on him and covered his throbbing member with the sweet warmth of her lips, releasing a fitter so groan from his core. 

 

Interlacing his fingers in her hair, he rode her mouth conscious to not choke her.  She was excellent with that tongue of hers, tracing it up and down his length as he varied then pressure on his cock.  Sucking at times only his tip with the back of her tongue as her lips clamped around the rest as she moved up and down. 

 

He loved how one hand grabbed his ass and pulled him into her on the downward thrust as the other formed a cock ring with her index and thumb to suppress his orgasm as long as possible. 

 

She made him want to come for her and gazing down at her body marked by his love, he didn't last long. 

 

She knew when his grip increased on her head and his thighs began to quiver that his orgasm was near.  Sucking hard one final time and releasing her fingers, he took him deep letting his seed side down her throat as he arched his back and pressed into her. 

 

When his convulsions stopped and she had carefully sucked him dry, she rose up on her knees and kissed him, plunging her tongue between his lips to mix their tastes together. 

 

He still wanted her so badly, but not not

In a sexual way.  Pulling her down with him, he later her on his chest and stroked her back.  Neither spoke, but they didn't have to.

 

Soon she was fast asleep and Alter knew he would never doubt her love again.


	2. Turns Out Master IS Edible

Thank you [SkyBlueSea707](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SkyBlueSea707) for this idea because I will always write smut about Cú :)

—————————————————

 

Master's response had been ....... entertaining at lunch today when he had decided to eat off of her. 

 

Based on her reaction alone, it seemed like a safe bet that he was getting closer and closer to the truth of her being edible. 

 

Not being one to let anything slide, but also knowing Master would now be on the defensive, Alter decided to play the waiting game.

 

It took several days before Master had been lulled into a false sense of security.  Now that she no longer seemed to suspect his motives at every turn, he was free to engage in round two. 

 

The hardest part about round two, was finding the right substance to test Masters edibleness.  He wanted something sweet, but not terribly messy since the test would happen in their room.  That ruled out chocolate sauce, honey, syrup, and jam.  What it left was whipped cream in a can. 

 

Light, frothy, sweet and not terribly messy, he slowly began appropriating cans of the foamy substance and hiding them under the bed in their room where it stayed hidden. 

 

The second hardest part was penetrating the inner sanctum of her room with her there.  Master had strictly forbidden him from entering her room at bedtime, saying it was her private space.  This hadn't bothered him since he didn't need to sleep, but posed a particular problem now that he had to test his theory. 

 

Because he had been such an obedient boy, she hadn't commanded him to stay out, but that gave him only one shot  to make this work.  Fortunately, she remained as naive as ever to his plan.

 

"Alter I'm going to take a shower before bed."

 

He made his standard noise of acquiescence and she went into her room with adjacent bathroom and closed the door.  Closed not locked.  She never locked the door because he never disobeyed her wishes.  Not until tonight. 

 

When he was sure she was in the shower based on the sounds of the water, he snuck into her room, took out a can, and remained invisible as he waited for his moment to strike. 

 

15 minutes later, Master comes out with a towel wrapped around her body and hair.  Alter watches as she lays down on the bed as her body dries off. 

 

Until now he had never had the desire to see Master naked, finding pleasures of the flesh annoying since most females couldn't keep their shit together and just treat it as another fuck like he did. 

 

As she lay there, the thin fabric of the towel hugging her breasts as the triangle of her sex lay barely hidden below the bottom of the towel, he resisted the urge to forgo the test in exchange for taking Master for himself. 

 

As his mind began to wander, she stood up and walked to the opposite wall where her dresser was.  Dropping the towel, she went to reach in the drawer but found her hands suddenly clasped in one of Alters large ones.

 

"It would seem I need to borrow this body of yours Master."  He whispers huskily in her ear. "I hope you don't mind."

 

"Alter I....!"  Then she gasps as the cool foam slides from between her shoulder blades, down her back and over her ass. 

 

"Alter what are you....?!"  Then her legs try to give out as his tongue slides from the base of her ass cheek to her lower back in the exact spot the foam was placed. 

 

She tries to protest but the only sound that escapes is her wanton moans as his grip holds her firmly.

 

Swallowing the collected foam, he returns his tongue to her lower back and collects the rest in slow, seductive licks as he traces the curvature of her spine up to her shoulders. 

 

With his lips at the bast of her neck, he runs his nose along the length of her shoulder."I wonder, Master, if you would taste any different from the front."

 

Spinning her effortlessly and re-clasping his hand around her wrists he shakes the can as her wanton eyes look at him pleadingly."It's not like you to beg Master."

 

She blushes and tries to turn away, only to find foam being trailed down the side of her neck, down her chest, over her breast and down her torso to just above her sex. 

 

"Alter please.....please stop.....I can't...."

 

"Now now Master, don't try to lie.I see your vitals clearly and they tell me stopping is the last thing you want."Bringing his lips to her neck, he licks down the same way he licked up her back. 

 

When he gets to her breast, she whimpers and Alter growls before dropping the can, clasping her hip and enveloping her breast with his lips as he licks and sucks the tender flesh.As his lips encase her nipple, she cries out and jerks her hands down trying to writhe out of his grip.

 

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves.  Shall I remove my hand so you can show me how much you enjoy this?"

 

"Alter please....."

 

Lifting her ass with his free hand, he carried her to the bed where he laid her down before sliding down her stomach, licking the remaining fluff off her body.  She didn’t resist him as his lips came closer and closer to her sex, instead grabbing the headboard and arching her back slightly as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

 

When his lips came to the crest of her sex he smelled a pleasant, sweet aroma coming from between her thighs.  Wondering how she was producing her own fluff, he parted her legs and brought his nose close to her slit.The closer he got, the sweeter it smelled and soon his breath was tickling her soft pink skin, which caused fluid to drip out in a shallow stream.

 

Curious, Alter lapped at what he guessed was liquid fluff, only to be surprised when the two tasted nothing alike.While fluff was sugary and sweet, this was tangy sweet and elicited a primal need to delve deeper into the source of her sweetness. 

 

Holding her thighs apart with his hands, he delved his tongue as deep as he could go inside the flesh that held the key. 

 

Ignoring her moans and cries, he focused on sucking and licking not just her slit, but the walls inside as far back as he could reach.At one point, knowing his tongue wasn’t enough and wanting to find the depth of this cavern of sweetness, he penetrated her slit with two fingers, attempting to stimulate the flow of fluids. 

 

The degree of his success was unexpected.When he finally hit something hard yet spongy, causing her to cry out in ecstasy, her fluids rushing out and covering his hand before leaking onto the sheets. 

 

Frowning, he licked down Masters’ legs before returning to lick the outside and then inside of her slit before penetrating her again.

 

“Alter....Alter I can’t....I’m too close.....”

 

He had no idea what she was talking about, not did he care.All he wanted was to increase production of the liquid fluff Master seemed to possess in abundance.Returning his hands to her slit, he aimed for the spongy spot over and over, eventually causing Master to shudder and gasp as the flood gates opened. 

 

Licking her legs, slit, and his hands before sucking her until no more liquid came out, Alter finally lifted his head from between her legs and said with one track nonchalance. “If I had known you tasted this good Master, I would have eaten you a lot sooner.I just don’t understand why you are out of breath when I did all the work.”

 

Groaning, Master places her hands over her face embarrassed. “Oh Alter, you have so much to learn.”

 

“Then you will have to teach me, but this will be my treat.”Then he grabs the can of fluff and kneels back between your legs.“I’m ready for seconds.”Then before Master can protest, Alter has covered her slit in fluff, biting off way more than Master can chew. 


End file.
